


mesmerizes me

by juyeonfever



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae is Whipped, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juyeonfever/pseuds/juyeonfever
Summary: Juyeon is whipped, and that's not a secret. Even when he wants to be mad with his crush, he can't, because because the eyes of the other makes him forget everything around.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 47





	mesmerizes me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first au on this site and I hope you enjoy it. Originally I was going to write this in Bahasa but I changed my mind because most of the work on this page is in English.  
> Forgive me for any grammatical errors. Leave comments so I know what I need to do better.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Stan The Boyz and SKZ!

Juyeon felt pathetic. Again he had the phone in his hand, building up the courage to send a message for the boy he loves, Jaehyun.

‘’you won't play with me anymore, i got tired of being such a fool for you.’’ 

he types and then immediately erases, feeling even more pathetic for sending an awful message instead of talking like a mature person about his feelings. He knows he's making a big deal of it, but he can't help it.

Juyeon had been in love with Jaehyun for a while. He was a person who didn't feel comfortable with feelings, because he was too afraid of getting hurt by them. But life once again laughed at him when it made him fall in love by the handsome boy with the bright smile and sweet kisses. 

Now he felt like a joke, thinking about how whipped by Jaehyun he is, in the middle of Sunday morning. 

Contrary to what it seems, their relationship isn't one-sided. Jaehyun loves Juyeon back, but Jaehyun is energetic, loud, annoying, expansive. Juyeon, like the serious cheesy man he was, searched for the comfort of a more stabilized relationship, preferably as a date or something, which made him feel terrible every time he felt melted in Jaehyun's beautiful hands. He feels disappointed that there has never been an official dating request from the other. 

He thinks a little. He knows that no one in the world likes Jaehyun the way he does. He knows that Jaehyun will never find another person who likes him as much as he, and it comforts him a little bit in the depths of his soul, his pathetic soul in that moment that is expending all this energy trying to over someone, who probably spent the last night partying, considering that he doesn't text back his messages for some good hours. 

Juyeon laughs at himself. This situation was so ridiculous for him, that it was really funny. comically tragic. 

He was in his third cigarette when he heard a loud. Loud noise coming from his apartment door. He knew that noise, and it took his brain a while to figure out to not open that door.

He was going to open it but it was decided that he would clean up this mess, he’s being a little bit dramatic, this bitch watched so many romantic movies.

-

‘’Finally you opened it, I thought you were sleeping, sleeping Beauty. I brought you some breakfast.’’ Jaehyun enters as always as a hurricane, with his chaotic and loud energy. Juyeon just rolls his eyes, trying to keep angry with the stupid man in front of him, with coffee and one of those bakery cake that Juyeon likes in his hands.

‘’Where have you been all night long?’’ Juyeon points while looking blankly at Jaehyun and his puppy smile.

‘’Playing with the guys, I thought you knew. Eric didn't tell you anything?’’ Jaehyun answered simply while setting the living room table with the food he had brought for him and Juyeon.

‘’No, he didn't.’’ Juyeon replies dryly. He would like to say shits like ‘’You who should have warned me!’’ or ‘’Do I mean something to you?’’ but he is not that kind of guy. He has self-control. As much as he is on his knees, he’s not the type to show his desperation. The problem is that he was seriously whipped. Like whipped cream, and yeah, probably desperate too.

He knew that Jaehyun used to meet Eric, Sunwoo and Changmin frequently to play stupid videogames and talk about silly things in Eric’s place. 

He was also invited, but he almost never came. Not because he doesn't like his friends (he loves them a lot), but because he thinks that had better things to do. Not every day he could handle three grown men screaming at an LCD screen because of a game. He would even rather go out to dinner with the clingy couple Kevin and Jacob, than that. 

He also didn't like being the jealous type. Especially cuz he wasn't jealous of his own friends, but deep down in his carcass called body, he wanted a little bit of Jaehyun's attention just for him, as ridiculous as that sounds. He knows he's being a baby.

‘’I'm so sorry baby, I should have warned you. You probably must have been worried about me.’’ Jaehyun says, once more with his goddam puppy eyes. Juyeon thinks that’s the end for him. ‘’I was so busy with the game that I totally forgot my phone, I'm sorry I didn't text you back.’’

Juyeon knows that Jaehyun really forgets about the world, even if it was on fire, because of the damnit League of Legends. And he knows that his friends don't help at all. 

‘’It's alright.’’ Juyeon says with a tired smile, a mix of shame for having freaked out all night and mad with himself for melting this easy. He felt so small by the way that everything that Jaehyun does makes him so soft. 

‘’What can I do to make you forgive me, huh?’’ Juyeon recognizes that gummy voice, because in the next second Jaehyun is spreading butterfly kisses all over his face, and taking him in his arms.

Juyeon tries to be strong, he swears he tries, but he can't. Not with Jaehyun with his puppy personality cuddling him, making him forget his madness and once again filling him with his affection.

The next thing he sees is that he’s kissing back Jaehyun, slightly intoxicated by his smell and sweet lips.

There’s something in Jaehyun's eyes that mesmerizes him. And all he knows how to do is apologize sorry.

He will be a stronger man next time.

-

***BONUS***

‘’What do you think about us dating? like, an official couple. Do you wanna date me?’’ 

Jaehyun asks, so naturally, breathing tiredly in Juyeon's chest, after one more time that the both of them got lost in each other.

Juyeon stares at him in disbelief for a few seconds before saying his answer, a confused, loud and comically ‘’YES???’’. 

Jaehyun responds with his own laugh before kissing Juyeon affectionately on the cheek.

‘’So, we're officially dating now, dude.’’ Jaehyun says with a chuckle.

‘’Don't ever call me ‘dude’ again.’’ Juyeon says holding the satisfied smile that's trying to appear on his face, not believing that now he is finally dating the boy he loves so much.

He is definitely on his knees. 

But maybe he is not the only fool in love.


End file.
